The Time We Have Together
by Cal Kemist
Summary: 12 year-old Hot headed Eren losses his parents and moves into and orphanage. His room mate is Levi, who is mean and cruel to other kids. When they meet they completely change the other for the better, making them question themselves. Im going to rate it low but idk what will happen in later chapters. :D Levixeren Erenxlevi (SUBJECT TO CHANGE)


OMG LEVI AND EREN ARE SO OUT OF CHARACTER. THATS WHY THEIR ALWAYS QUESTIONING THEMSELVES LIKE "Whats wrong with me I'm not usually like this!" but it's cute :D later chapters will be cute as well.

* * *

Eren sat in a stuffed chair in front of an old wood desk. Behind the desk sat a young woman probably around 29. Eren fiddled with his thumbs as the blonde behind the desk gathered papers and placed them in neat stacks on the desk.

"So Eren," She said holding a small stack of papers in her hands as she looked up at him,"because of the recent events, you will be living here till someone comes to adopt you." She smiled brightly at Eren, but he kept his face down trying to control the anger that welled up inside him. "When you turn 18, you have to leave so it might be a good idea work around the orphanage because if you do, you get paid for it." As she spoke her smile never faded. Eren, however, did not notice her kind gesture as he was filled with anger.

"Why do I have to be here?" He thought out loud as she stopped talking.

Her bright smile faded to a sad one as she answered his question,"You know why, Eren. Your parents died now you need a home. Let me remind you that just because this is an orphanage does not mean kids are allowed to run around like loons. There are rules just like in any other house and if those rules are not obeyed, Jean and Marco will take care of it." Her voice slowly hardened as she spoke, scaring Eren.

"I know," Eren said the anger no longer in his voice,"I'm sorry, I know you're only trying to help," He said suddenly feeling bad for lashing out of the one person who cared enough to not let him die on the streets.

"You are forgiven, Eren." Silence swept across the room as Eren took in his life at the moment.

His mother and father died in a car crash while on their way to get him ice cream because he felt bad about getting a C on a test. They wouldn't have been on that road if Eren hadn't been such a crybaby. Even know his eyes threatened to give way, but Eren had cried enough and was ready to be strong for his parents, whether or not they still loved him in the afterlife. After staying home alone for 2 days, the police knocked on the door and took him away to orphanage after orphanage till they found one that was willing to house him, even if the house was already full.

"Miss Ral?" Eren drew the blonde woman's attention from the paper she was reading to him once again.

"Oh Eren," She said with yet another bright smile,"I told you, you can call me Petra" Eren nodded once and continued what he was going to say.

"Um... Who are Jean and Marco?" He asked trying to be nicer to Petra.

"Oh, they're the oldest orphans here. Marco's really nice, but Jean is very stiff so try to get on his good side." Eren fake smiled and returned his attention to his hands. "Eren you don't have to stay here anymore. I'll call Marco to bring you to your room." Eren said a small thank you and got off his chair to pick up his bags. A tall boy with brown hair and freckles walked into the room. Behind him was an even tall boy with blonde-ish hair and an undercut. For some reason Eren loved undercuts. They looked cool and felt fuzzy. The freckled boy said hello, greeting Petra with a smile almost as bright as her's. The blonde behind him also said hello but with no smile to grace his face. The freckled boy, whom Eren assumed to be Marco, walked over to him.

"Hello, Eren! I'm Marco and this is Jean." He gestured to Jean who stood defiantly behind him. Eren smiled and said hello shyly before turning to his bags and trying to pick them all up. "Here let Jean and me help you!" He said excitedly before grabbing a bag that laid on the floor. Jean did the same and grabbed the one Marco was carrying too. Marco gave Jean a half-hearted glare before smiling again. Eren and Jean headed toward the door while Marco turned to Petra. "Who is Eren bunking with?" Marco asked.

"Levi," She said. Marco's smile disappeared as he added concern to his voice.

"Are you sure that ok?" Petra nodded her head and sat back down at her desk. Marco turned and opened the door for Eren and Jean as they walked into the hallway.

"Ok Eren. I've got to take you to Levi's room. He'll be your roommate." Eren nodded once while using his unoccupied hand to brush away his bangs that hung in front of his face. Marco reached out his hand and grabbed Eren's, pulling them along as they made their way to his new room. ~:~ Eren held Marco's hand making Jean glare at him from behind. As Marco opened the door, the dim light entered the dark hallway. Eren didn't how long he'd been in Petra's room, but he was sure it was long if it was dark now. Marco went in first, letting go of Eren's hand. Eren slowly walked through the doorway after him, with Jean behind.

The room had one bunk bed with a small nightstand on the side. A ladder made its way from the floor to the top bunk which had white sheets and a flat white pillow. The bed below had light blue sheets with a big fluffy matching pillow. Eren assumed he would have the top bunk seeing as the lower one was occupied. As he looked around the room he found 2 doors at the opposite side of the beds. One door was slightly opened and looked like it was a closet. Opposite of the doorway, they were standing in, there was a large dark desk facing the wall with 6 drawers, 3 on each side. The room was unexpectedly neat and clean. Like _really_ clean.

"He's not in here. Thank god! I don't want to be the one who explains this to him." Jean said. Marco nodded in agreement. A questioning look aroused of Eren's face.

They placed his stuff down in the space between the beds and the wall. Marco and Jean waved goodbye and gave him 'Good luck' as they left him in the, quite big for one person, room.

Eren laid on the top bunk trying to get some rest he needed after being kept up by nightmares every night. He finally drifted to sleep as a stranger with black hair entered the room.

* * *

Levi entered the room with little noise. He immediately noticed a brown-haired boy on the top bunk asleep. From what Petra just told him, the boy couldn't sleep because of nightmares. Seemed like he was sleeping now. Levi walked over to the boy who laid on the top bunk of the bed. He was turned on his side so he was facing Levi when he walked up. His brown bangs hung in front of his face. His tan skin was flawless. The dark green shirt he wore stuck to his skin showing Levi his feminine curves. Levi quickly looked away from Eren's seducing looks. Levi knew he was gay since he had a crush on Jean. He ended his crush when Jean said he hated him for being so cruel. He didn't mean to be mean. It was his defence. He was short and felt he had to make up for it. Also, violence was his way of showing he cared in his own disturbing way. The way he looked at Eren made him feel different than he did when he liked Erwin. He... cared... Levi realized he thought Eren was... cute... A weird, yet pleasant, feeling for him discover. He was knocked out of his thoughts as a scream echoed through the empty room.

"Es tut mir leid!" Eren sat up; tears silently flowing from his eyes. He buried his face in his knees as his body shook from fear. Levi acted on impulse and jumped off his bed to sit up and look at Eren, who shook. Levi felt strange, but he didn't comment it.

"Eren are you ok?" He said with emotion. Man, this boy was changing everything about him before he even said a word. _What's with this?_ Eren faced Levi surprised at his presence. His eyes were puffy and red, but Levi chose to ignore it as he tried to keep his stoic face.

"I-I'm f-fine. Sorry to disturb you," he said with a bright smile that struck Levi's heart like an arrow. _Stop being a pussy and man up you dumbass!_ Levi thought to himself.

"Come down," Levi said as Eren wiped wet tears from his face. Eren did what he was told and came down the ladder. "You can put you stuff in the closet closest to the door." Eren nodded his head and turned to grab his stuff. _Levi doesn't seem that mean. Why did Marco and Jean over react about it?_ Eren thought as he brought his bags to the closet. He opened the door and found a walk-in style closet but small. There was a mirror that was across from the entrance. To left was empty space with a lone pole run across it horizontally. To the right was a small rundown dresser. He took several minutes to unpack all his stuff and cram it into the drawers, carelessly throwing his bags to the ground and walking out. Levi was on the bed reading a really thick book. As Eren walked over he read the title of the book. He sat on his knees facing Levi, who set down his book and looked at Eren. "What?" He said staring into Eren's confusing orbs. _Are they green? No, their blue, no... wait... what? It's amazing._ Levi looked away from Eren to look at the wall across the room.

"Your Levi right?" He said with the cutest smile on earth. _That has to be_ _illegal._ Levi thought again. He nodded his head, encouraging Eren to continue. "Why does everyone say your mean?" Levi turned back to Eren with a questioning look on his face. "Jean and Marco said that you suggested you would be mean. But your really nice." His smile grew and Levi's face attempted to the same. Levi thought it over for half a minute before replying.

"Maybe they don't understand me like you already do," he said, regretting the words once they left his mouth. Eren sat confused for a bit till he understood. He got p and jumped on Levi laying next to him hugging his waist. Levi was too surprised to do anything.

"Levi, will you be my senpai?" Eren asked with his eyes closed and smile bright as he snuggled into Levi's side. Levi put his arm around Eren's head, as it had nowhere else to go.

"Sure," he said as his smile broke free of its restraints as he hugged Eren. _He really is an emotional brat like Petra said._

Levi was forced to break their moment as he looked at the clock that was on his desk. "Eren," He said as sweet as he could as he gently poked Eren's soft cheeks. Eren opened his eyes and looked up at Levi. "Let's get ready to leave. They have dinner at 6 here. Eren nodded his head and wiggled out of Levi's arms leaving him feeling cold. "Grab your stuff for a shower and I'll take you.

"Ok," He said with a smile as he ran off to get his stuff. Once he was in the closet he shut the door. Thinking about what he'd just done he blushed a brilliant red. Why was he acting this way? He was 12, not 5! When saw Levi, he felt like he was a small child in need of a big brother to take care of him. He wanted Levi to be his big brother, but that wouldn't happen unless they were adopted. He silently hoped for that while his subconscious reject the idea. _You can't kiss him if he's your brother._ Eren blushed before his face hardened, "Shut up!" He said quietly as he walked out the door.

"Are you ready Eren?" Eren looked over his things and decided he was indeed ready. They walked out the door and down the dark hallway. Eren walked behind looking at the rundown walls and doors. Levi stopped in front of a door with a white circle on the door saying it was the boys shower. Eren bumped into Levi and almost fell, but regained his balance and walking in after Levi, who chuckled a little. The floor was tile and the walls were a creamy white. There were little rectangle boxes that separated the showers. Levi walked into one and Eren unknowingly followed him and didn't notice till Levi gave him a weird look.

"Oh! Sorry..." He turned around and walked out not seeing the smile Levi was throwing at him. They showered in silence except for the sound of water running. Once they were done they dressed in the stalls and walked out carrying their stuff. Eren followed Levi out and back to their room. They set their stuff down in their closets and dried their hair. Once they were done they left to go to the dining room, which was full of kids. Eren started to get nervous as all the kids stared at them as they walked in. Eren grabbed Levi's hand for support as they walked. The gesture made the kids look more upset and or confused.

"Levi ... Ich habe Angst..." Eren clung to Levi's arm as they found 2 chairs that were empty and sat in them.

"What did you say?" Levi said confused at to why he was speaking a different language.

"Sorry, when I'm really scared or really happy I speak german. I speak fluently so... yea" Levi looked into Eren's multi-colored eyes while Eren stared into his light silver ones. Levi smiled at him making some people across from they drop their fork. "I'm s-scared. There're lots of people here and they're all staring at us." At that, Levi glared at everyone around them making them look away immediately as the room once again filled with chatter. The room was big. The walls were peeling their paint and the floor was yellow tile with bits of rotted food along it. Levi ignored the food so he wouldn't freak out in front of Eren. There were several long tables running along the room with chairs on the sides. Almost every seat was filled with the exception in a few places, like next to Levi. Levi looked over to Eren with caring eyes, using the emotion he had only just discovered to its fullest.

"I'm going to go get our food. Can you stay here?" Eren hesitantly nodded letting go of Levi's hand. Levi walked away from the chairs and Eren look at his hands. Suddenly someone sat in the chair next to him. He looked up with a smile thinking it was Levi, but it was a boy with short blonde hair.

"Um... Someone's already sitting ther-"

"Yea I know, Levi, the cruel mean bastard." Eren's awkward smile faded, anger flowed into his face as this stranger insulted his Senpai. Eren tried to contain his anger as he tried to get away from the conversation.

"I'm going to go now." Eren said getting up from his seat. 2 sets of hands came from behind him, pushing him back down into the chair. "Hey! Let go!" He said before one of them placed a hand over his mouth.

"How come Levi's so nice to you?" The blonde said as Eren was released.

"I don't know! He's really nice to me and my senpai, so don't be so mean to someone you don't understand!" He angrily yelled back at him.

"But he's such a dick!" That was the last straw for Eren. He leaped out of his seat and straddled the blonde with his hands around his neck.

"Don't talk about Levi that way you asshole!" He screamed. The whole room had their attention on Eren as he pulled back his fist to punch the man's face in.

"Eren?" Eren's fist froze in the air. His eyes grew wide as the anger faded from his face. Tears started to form in his eyes as he lowered his fist and out his head down.

"L-levi?" he lifted his head to look at Levi as his lip quivered and his eyes watered. Levi walked over to Eren who was still on the blonde boy's lap. Eren outreached his arms and Levi picked him up off the blonde's lap as Eren threw his legs tightly around his waist. "I-i'm sorry, Levi. I'm sorry!" He said as he sobbed into Levi's shoulder. Levi sat don in Eren's chair and silently glared at the blonde across from him to leave. He rubbed Eren's back as he sobbed into his shoulder. After a few minutes, Levi pulled Eren off him far enough so he could see his wet, red face.

"Eren, let's eat some dinner so we can go to bed." Eren wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and nodded. He sat on Levi's lap as he ate. Levi would reach around him and scoop some food off his plate to eat so he wouldn't have to go to bed hungry. After Eren finished, his face wasn't as red or puffy. Levi carried Eren on his back as he brought their plates to the kitchen. As they walked down the hallway, Eren played his Levi's hair making quietly giggle. A new think the young 14-year-old required upon meeting Eren. Once in the room, Levi sat Eren on his bed. Levi pulled back the covers to his own bed and got in. As he did he saw Eren climbing down the ladder that lead to his bed.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight, Levi?" Levi shifted in the bed to make room for Eren's small body. Eren curled up next to Levi and hugged him.

"Welcome to Rose Orphanage." Levi said as he slowly drifted off into sleep.


End file.
